


Feeling Secure

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really enjoys being tied up by Cas way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Secure

This really shouldn’t have been as relaxing as Dean found it. In fact, it should probably have been the opposite of relaxing. Naturally, his fight or flight instincts should have kicked in and he should have been struggling. But he wasn’t, and he didn’t want to. Because he was enjoying this. Maybe enjoying it a little _too much_ , even.

He was kneeling in the center of his bed, knees spread a little more than shoulder length apart and cushioned by his soft, memory foam mattress. The only light in the room was coming from the vanilla-scented candles that had been lit and set up on his dresser and bedside table. It was quiet there, but it wasn’t the kind of quiet that’s eerie or unsettling. More like the kind of quiet that wants to lull you to sleep after a long day. He looked up from the comforter with glazed-over green eyes, shifting slightly where he knelt when he found Castiel standing by the side of the bed staring at him; studying him.

“I want to bind your arms behind your back. Would that be suitable?” Cas asked, his voice rough and hoarse with arousal. Dean nodded quickly, licking his lips.

“Yeah, that sounds… Yeah,” he breathed. Cas’s lips twitched up into a small smile and he turned, walking over to the dresser and opening up the third drawer from the top. He removed a long coil of velvety red rope from the back of the drawer, stroking his fingers over the length of it and testing its give. Once he seemed to deem it usable he nodded to himself once, then walked back to the bed and set it down in front of Dean. He couldn’t help but stare down at the rope from where he stayed kneeling on the bed, his semi-hard cock filling up and twitching with interest as he thought of all the things Cas could do to him with that rope.

This was his favorite part; the anticipation. Waiting for Cas to make a move; to tie that first knot and set the scene into motion. Because Cas always took his time and was careful, _sure_ , but he always got so passionate once he started a scene that it was hard not to find him irresistible. He was an artist with his ropes, and Dean took great pleasure to be used as his canvas, to see Castiel take pleasure from _using_ him as a canvas.

Cas’s fingers were light on his skin as they wrapped around his wrists, guiding them into place behind his back and crossing them over each other. Dean could feel Cas’s breath on the back of his neck as he worked, humming softly in appreciation of the way that Dean remained pliant beneath him, completely submissive to Cas’s guidance. Puffs of breath turned to gentle, open-mouthed kisses against the ridge of Dean’s spine, and the man shivered, closing his eyes and arching back into Castiel’s touch.

Castiel decided to start with a simple Handcuff Knot, working the rope around Dean’s hands and then tightening it until it was almost uncomfortable, but still gave Dean some wiggle room if he would need it. He tugged at the rope to test the slack once it was tied, and deeming it secure, he took his time stroking his fingers over the knobs of Dean’s spine and up over his shoulder blades. He shivered, his eyes fluttering closed as his cock twitched against his hip, a warm, pleasant feeling pooling low in his belly. Cas began to drag the length of the soft rope over his back and Dean couldn’t help but moan, tilting his head back and looking up at Castiel.

“Shh,” Cas pressed close to his back, kissing the back of the other man’s neck. Slowly he turned his attention back to Dean’s arms, working up fro the Handcuff knot and winding the rope in a spiral pattern up Dean’s left arm, then stretching the length of the rope under his arm pits and across his chest, over to his right armpit. He wound the rope underneath his right armpit then, mirroring the pattern on his left arm and tightening the rope in a spiral pattern until he reached Dean’s wrists again and could secure the rope there with another knot.

Cas stroked his palms over the expanse of Dean’s back, then on to his arms, tracing over the rope patterns and feelings his own cock fill up as he looked at it. He pressed close to Dean’s back, wrapping his arms around his hips and pressing his erection up against his hip, letting him know what a profound effect Dean was having on him. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Dean said quickly. Cas smiled and pressed a soft, wet kiss to Dean’s shoulder, shuffling forward and sliding off the bed.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put any strain on your shoulder,” he pressed, even as he walked over to the dresser to get another length of rope. Dean watched him as he walked, admiring the sway of his lithe hips and muscular thighs from behind.

“I’m fine, Cas. You act like I’m some old man,” he mumbled. Castiel turned to look at him, smiling wryly and waving a finger at him.

“Don’t get sassy with me, boy,” he scolded in a gravelly voice, though his smile told the other man that he was only being playful. He came to stand in front of Dean, placing a finger underneath Dean’s chin and tilting it upwards, forcing Dean to look into his bright blue eyes. “You should show me some respect.”

Dean swallowed thickly, his cock pulsing and twitching with interest at Cas’s words. He bit his lips. “Yes sir.”

Castiel smiled. “Good boy,” he praised, climbing onto the bed in front of Dean. His cock bobbed in the air as he moved forward, demonstrating how he was now entirely hard just from looking at Dean and being able to bind his arms. He reached forward and cupped the other man’s face, stroking his thumb over the thick stubble that was growing on his cheek and leaning forward to capture his plush lips in a kiss. Dean sighed into the kiss and moved his lips against Cas’s mouth, tilting his head back submissively and giving Cas full access to his mouth, allowing him to sweep through with his tongue.

Dean whined when they pulled apart, the kiss lingering on his lips and making his lips burn. Cas smiled and placed his hand on Dean’s neck, stroking his thumb back and forth over the soft skin there. “I’m going to bind your chest now. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes, please,” Dean gasped. Cas chuckled and stretched the red rope out in front of Dean’s face, blue eyes holding onto green ones as he carefully looped the rope through the earlier stretch of cord that had been wound under Dean’s armpits and across his chest. He made quick work of the rope, pulling it tight around Dean’s torso twice before he slipped it underneath, velvety fiber soft against his skin, and connected the end of the rope to the loop he had made earlier, using a Celtic Knot. 

The cord was snug against Dean’s chest, tightening nearly uncomfortably every time he breathed, but it did little to perturb his arousal. In fact, it only seemed to increase his libido, his cock now standing hard and erect against his hip, the flushed tip leaking precum down the length. He looked up at Cas desperately, flexing his hips so that his cock would be more prominent. Cas reached out and steadied Dean’s hip with his hand, scolding him with a hardened look and holding him still.

“I want to try something new,” he said. Dean’s breath hitched and he nodded, already overly eager to try whatever it was that Cas wanted to do.

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” he breathed. Cas snorted, stifling a laugh.

“Honey, you don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“Will I get to cum?” Dean asked, and the retort was so quick that it almost threw Cas off. He scrunched his eyebrows up, frowning slightly.

“Well, yes, but…”

“Then I’m all for it. Come on, Cas, let’s go.”

Castiel frowned and reached forward, grabbing onto the rope and pulling Dean forward so that he landed on his stomach with a grunt, his back and ass now exposed to Cas’s mercy. He gave three quick swats on Dean’s ass before he hoisted him back up, helping him get back into the position that he was in before.

“Are you done being disrespectful?” He asked. Dean nodded eagerly.

“Yes, sir,” he said. Cas smiled gently at him and leaned forward to peck his lips, chuckling when Dean quickly opened his mouth and moved to deepen the kiss. Cas pulled back, shaking his head.

“No, not yet. I told you, I want to try something,” he said, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. “I want to bind your penis.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “My dick?” He asked, nose scrunching up in confusion. “How does that work? How will I cum?”

“I saw it on YouTube,” Cas explained, stroking a gentle hand over Dean’s side. “It’s nothing too complicated. Just a simple, easily untied knot around the base of your penis that I will untie once you’re ready to cum,” he paused. “Or rather, when I’m ready to _let_ you cum.”

Dean’s cheeks turned red. “I don’t know, Cas…”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to do it,” he said quickly, smiling reassuringly at him. “Either way., I’m going to jerk you off at the end of this.”

Dean hummed thoughtfully, biting his lips. He and Cas had never done anything like this before; their play always involved hands, legs and torsos, but never their dicks. That had always seemed too… adventurous for Dean. Although, now that he thought about it, he didn’t think it would be so bad. Especially because it was Castiel. When Cas tied him up like this… Dean entered such a wonderful subspace that he had never experienced before. He felt almost euphoric; like he was safe and secure and nobody could ever hurt him like this. In his rational mind he knew that that wasn’t true- quite the opposite, actually- but again, Dean figured that that was just a testament to what a wonderful dom Castiel was.

“I’ll do it. I trust you,” he said. Castiel’s eyes lit up with excitement at Dean’s words.

“Really? Are you sure?” He asked, already beginning to uncoil the rope. Dean nodded, smiling at the way that Cas looked like a child on Christmas morning. He watched as Cas unraveled the entire rope, his cock pulsing where it stood fully erect against his hipbone. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth when Cas took it into his hand, and he closed his eyes, breath hitching as pleasure coursed through his body.

“What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green,” Dean moaned, eyes popping open so that he could look at Cas’s concerned face. “Always green,” he breathed. Cas smiled and leaned in, capturing his lips in a languid kiss as he reached down to wrap the rope around the top of Dean’s right thigh. Then he coiled the rope around Dean’s flush cock, tightening the cord around his balls just enough so that Dean wouldn’t be able to cum without the knot being loosened. Then he tied the other end around his other thigh, tugging at the rope once it was secure and smirking when Dean whimpered.

“Cas,” he gasped, jerking his hips and whimpering desperately as his cock pulsed. Precum oozed from the tip and Cas reached down, taking Dean’s cock into his right hand and wrapping his left hand around his own cock. He began to stroke them in unison, Dean gawking at the sight, his mouth hanging open as he desperately rutted forward into Cas’s fist. Cas let him, stripping his own cock as he got off on the way that Dean- so secure and tight in his bindings- was still losing control.

“You’re so pretty, all tied up for me,” Cas gasped, pressing his thumb against the slit of his own cock and groaning loudly as he smeared precum over the head. “I want to cum all over you. All over your chest, your thighs, in that pretty mouth of yours. Oh, God…,” he groaned, leaning forward and letting his forehead knock against Dean’s shoulder as he thrust forward into his own fist, getting off on the high pitched whimpers and desperate noises that Dean was making.

“I need to cum,” he cried, eyes clenched shut as he jerked his hips forward into Cas’s hand. The head of his cock was purple and angry, precum leaking freely from his slit and all over Cas’s fingers. Cas groaned at the sight, his own cock pulsing and swelling as rope after rope of cum shot from his cock and all over Dean’s torso and dick.

“Oh, God! Please, Cas, _please_!” He cried. Cas reached down and quickly gave the knot some slack, reaching down to wrap his fist around Dean’s thick cock once again. It only took two strokes before Dean was screaming with his orgasm, back arching up and a pleasured cry escaping his mouth as he collapsed against Cas, slumping against him and breathing heavily as his cock continued to twitch pathetically, dribbling more and more cum all over his thighs and the sheets.

“Oh, you did so good,” Cas whispered, stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissing the side of his head. “So good, so pretty. I love you.”

“Mm… Love you too,” he murmured. Cas smiled and reached back, easily undoing the knots binding Dean with deft fingers. It only took him a few minutes to untie all of the knots that he had made, and he quickly tossed the rope to the side, laying Dean out on the bed spread eagle and kissing him gently.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, climbing out of the bed and padding from the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a plate of grapes and cheese, as well as two tall glasses of orange juice. He set the plate down and forced Dean to sit up, handing him one of the glasses.

“Drink,” he said. Dean hummed softly and obeyed, draining the glass in a matter of seconds. Then he reached out and grabbed Cas’s hand, pulling him close and pressing his head against his chest. Cas smiled and stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You did so good. You always amaze me with how much you can take.”

“You amaze me with how much you can give,” Dean retorted, smiling up at Cas. The other man chuckled, reaching for the plate of grapes and cheeses and setting it down in his naked lap. He smiled down at Dean.

“Do you want me to feed you?”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t patronize me, Cas. You know I can feed myself,” he mumbled. Cas smirked.

“So is that a yes, or…?”

Dean pouted, tilting his head to the side and glaring halfheartedly up at Cas. Finally he let out a heavy sigh, his cheeks coloring as he nodded. “Yeah, it’s a yes.”

Cas grinned, picking up one of the grapes and holding it up to Dean’s lips for him to take. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written as a prompt fill for tumblr user buffenator as a thank you for a wonderful act of kindness that she committed earlier today when she paid for half of my deductible for some medication that I needed to buy. I am seriously sending you all of my love right now, buff. Thank you.


End file.
